The hooks on the extremities of the spreader bar of a patient lift used for attaching a sling, harness or lifting belt to the spreader bar of a patient lift are normally provided with measures to minimize the risk of unintentional release of the attachment loops at the free ends of the support straps of the sling, harness or lifting belt. These measures usually comprise double hooks creating a labyrinth, corkscrew hooks, or resilient clips (snap finger) or other resilient means that close the opening of a simple hook. All of these measures have in common that the operation of attaching and detaching an attachment loop from the hook is cumbersome and the operator usually needs to use both hands.